A Battle at the Second District
At the House Giroro: Boys. Have you ever heard of Black Doom? I hear he's in town. Ace: Who's he? Garuru: He's an evil dark lord. He's the reason this town is full of Heartless. Don't take him lightly. Paruru: He's been using the Heartless for years. Garuru: And we lost our World, thanks to him. Giroro: One day, a swarm of Heartless took over our home. Garuru: And that was 10 Months ago. Giroro: We got out of there and came here with My brother and his team's Daffy: That's terrible! Garuru: And there's a ruler that before Black Doom takes over, is Ansem. He dedicated his life to studying the Heartless. Giroro: He's report should tell us how to get rid of the Heartless. Ace: Where's this report? Paruru: We don't know. It was scattered when his world has been destroyed. Giroro: I'm sure Black Doom's got most of the pages. Outside Black Doom: You see? It's just as I told you. While you toiled away trying to find your friend, he is now simply replaced you with his new friends. Evidently, now he values them far more than he does you. You've better off without your leader. Now, think no more of him, and come with me. I'll help you find what you're searching for... Inside Giroro: So, you delivered that book? That navigation Gears installed and ready to go. You find another one, you bring it to me. I made a warp Gear for the heck of it. Now you can jump to world's that you've been to before. Well, better go back to my real job. What's my real job? You'll find out. Meet me at the First District. Garuru: I've been thinking about the bell in the second district. Ace: You mean the one that rang a bit ago? Giroro: The one above the gizmo shop. There's a legend about it, you know. Garuru: But it's all boarded up. Nobody can get in there. Giroro: Well, go check it out. Ring it three times to see if anything happens. They went to the Second District and they rang it three Times and then they saw a Symbol at the Fountain and then the Guard Armor has appeared Ace: Doc! You picked the wrong world to destroy, pal! They are fighting the Guard Armor and then it turned into a Opposite Armor Ace: Alright, Doc. You asked for it! They are fighting it again and then they defeated it and a Giant Heart has been release. After that Ace aim his Sword to the Symbol and he got it First District Giroro: Wow, that was quick! Now you know, I'm in the Gear Part's Business. Workin' on your Galaxy Train sure was great. Come again and I'll give you a big discount. Go ahead, take it. It's a special giveaway. Ace: And even though we got another one. Giroro: Well, you got another Navigation Gear there. I think you want it installed. Ace: Yes, Please. Giroro: Hmm... Looks like this is another one of those gears that come in sets. You gotta find the boy to this one.